the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 596
NeS1 Post 596 briefly opens with Randy the Writer coming up with a new direction for the Story, essentially beginning the next Story Arc. The Characters, still trapped within TV Land, observe someone, Randy the Writer, outside of the television turning on the game console called Playstation and switching on the video game Final Fantasy VII. This turns all of the heroes into various characters from the game. MaybeChild ends up as a female character, which she thanks Randy the Writer for as MaybeChild the Writer had previously turned his character, Lt Randy, into a young girl when they entered the X-Men show in NeS1 Post 578. Masetto, this time, is turned into a girl, as the character Yuffie Kisaragi, while Lt Randy becomes the red tiger-like creature Red XII. The Otter comes out worst, he believes, as he is the teddy-like Cait Sith. This generates a lot of amusement from the others, but MaybeChild attempts to reassure him with a hug, which spurs his spirits amourously. Lt Randy believes they must seek out the game's antagonist, Sephiroth, defeat him and then they can escape. Post <NSP: Since we are in a television we can do this...> <In reality...> * As our writers search themselves for ideas, Randy's eyes fall upon a small plastic case near the television. * Randy: Hmmm...... * Randy races to his computer and begins to type furiously as the others watch the flatscreen carefully. * < In story... > * As our heros run from Morris they notice someone approaching the television in which they are trapped, The teenage individual produces a disc from a case and places it inside the gray box marked PlaystationPlaystation article, Wikipedia.. * Sem: What tha??? Ante: It's..it's..Final Fantasy VIIFinal Fantasy VII article, Wikipedia.!!! * The screen flickers and our heros find themselves upon a grassy plain surrounded by mountains and forests... * Geb: Wow... Krig: Ooooo...pretty. * It is then that our heros notice that their cloths and forms have changed. Geb spies the massive sword in his hands and realizes that he is Cloud StrifeCloud Strife article, Wikipedia.. Ante tugs at his cape and finds that He is Vincent ValentineVincent Valentine article, Wikipedia.. Sem eyes the spear in his possesion and says, "Heh, Cid HighwindsCid Highwind section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series Characters of the Final Fantasy VII] series article, Wikipedia. the name, piloting is my game." Krig finds that his right arm is replaced with a large gun. "Krig is BarretBarret Wallace article, Wikipedia." he says. Losien notices the staff in her hand and the dress she wears. "Aeris GainsboroughAerith Gainsborough article, Wikipedia. here. " she says. Maybe notes her fingerless gloves and shapely form and says, "I'm TifaTifa Lockhart article, Wikipedia.!! Woohoo, I'm a girl, thanks Randy the writer!!! By the way, where is Randy?" "Down here..." comes a voice. All look to find a large, red-furred, lion-like creature. "..I'm Red XIIIRed XIII section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series Characters of the Final Fantasy VII] series article, Wikipedia. ." says Randy. A teenage girl walks up looking sheepish. "Darn. I'm YuffyYuffie Kisaragi article, Wikipedia.." says Masetto. Masetto's spirits lift when he finds that Otter is worse off then he. "I'M CAIT SITHCait Sith section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series Characters of the Final Fantasy VII series] article, Wikipedia.!!! AHHHHHHHRRRGGGG, RANDY!!!!" cries Otter. * Maybe: I don't know, I think you look kinda cute. In a furry stuffed animal way. Otter: Shut up! Geb: <snort> It's not..<choke>..that..<snicker>..bad. Otter: You to!! * Maybe walks over and hugs Otter * Maybe: Just like a teddy bear. Otter: Uhh...I see your point Geb. Geb: Hey, that's not what I ment! Maybe: Keep your shirt on Geb, I'm just making him feel better about himself. Otter: ..and you suceeded with flying colors. Maybe: Hush you. Randy: I suggest that we find out who and or where is SephirothSephiroth (Final Fantasy) article, Wikipedia. and complete the game in order to return to the outer realms. Krig: Krig head hurt. Randy: <sigh> We beat bad man and go home. Krig: Ohh..Krig like plan. Krig get to bash bad man. All(but Krig): <sigh> Geb: Anyway, Ran..err..Red's right. Let's get this over with. * And with that our heros begin on their long trek for justice... * < What will our heros endure? Where are their enemies now, if anywhere, and what are they plotting? Tune in next time for our next exciting issue of The Neverending Story. > References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post